


Always at Death’s Door

by zarmars



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarmars/pseuds/zarmars
Summary: The Dream SMP lands, home to a fair amount of kingdoms. These kingdoms are home to many princes and princesses, all know what it’s like to be close to death or on death’s door. Assassins left and right, guards and knights (besides personal guards and knights) being useless to protecting royalty, even after training and training to be a worthy knight.So... an idea was proposed, that these princesses and princes learn to protect themselves of course now that they learn these tactics of the knights and uproar occurred. The citizens of specific kingdoms don’t want royalty to fight and die within a millisecond because of in capability. Who would lead them? Who would lead them after the present kings and queens died, the princes and princesses are dead fighting burly assassins.Always... always they’ll be thinking about how to get themselves out of death’s door, surely... there is no escape from Death itself. They’ll always get themself out of fatal situations at the nick of time, because now... nowDeath will always have a special spot for these royals. Death will always be by their side.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Captain Puffy & Foolish Gamers, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled/Luke | Punz, Minx | JustAMinx & Niki | Nihachu, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 11





	Always at Death’s Door

**Author's Note:**

> Let me say this before you read, there are certain kingdoms that co-rule lands. Both the King and Queen of these certain lands are not married and do not romantically love each other. They are mere best friends that co-rule lands and possibly have lovers that are knights. 
> 
> The only known kingdom to platonically rule over their kingdom is: 
> 
> Eret and Niki  
> I will add more soon when I grasp an idea for this story.

A set of footsteps rapidly echoed through the halls of one of the many palaces in the Dream SMP lands. This person was careful not to trip over their own feet as that heading towards the throne room. Their message was urgent. They slammed the door open towards the thrones, apologizing and bowing with respect.

“My King, my Queen...” They said, kneeling in front of the royals. “This is from the neighboring kingdom, they urgently ask you to read it right away.” They held out a rolled up piece of parchment, with a wax seal that enclosed it.

“Hbomb, if you will.” The King spoke as a knight to the King’s right took the letter from the messenger. Hbomb handed the note to the King. The Queen peered her head over the King’s shoulder.

“Could it be?” The Queen asked rhetorically, as the messenger bowed and left the room. The King examined the wax seal and his eyes lit up, though no one could see. He wore sun glasses after all.

That certain wax seal, he knows very well. He rarely got letters from them, but both of the kingdoms were on good terms and were able to have a few dinner parties together. Them, of course being... The Sleepy Boys Kingdom. The King and Queen were at the naming of their kingdom and initially thought it was quite ironic, considering how the king and princes were very active and rarely sleep because of recent business.

The King opened the letter, holding it in the middle of the two throws so both the Queen and King could see.

_**Dear Eret and Niki,** _

_**I hope this letter finds you in good health. As your reading this, I sent Theseus, Techno and Wilbur over to you-know-where, and I would advise you to send over Floris, quickly. The Bloodvines and Butcher Assassins are on the move again. Unfortunately, the Bloodvines were able to get to Princess Sally of Coral Kingdom, Will is absolutely devastated.** _

_**I’ve informed the other kingdoms of Sally’s passing, but I urge you to have Floris be sent there right away. Training needs to start up once more, even if the villagers oppose the idea. We can’t let another death like Sally’s occur. I hope all is well at Hibiscus Kingdom.** _

_**Sincerely, Philza Watson** _

Niki gasped, her hand over her mouth. Niki and Eret knew Will and Sally were in a romantic relationship. “Poor Will...” Niki sympathizes. “What will happen to Coral Kingdom’s citizens if they find out?” Niki placed her hands in her lap as Eret rolled the letter up again.

He sighed in shock but regained his composure. “We both know the answer to that, Niki...” Eret stated, running fingers through his hair. “Jack please inform Fundy that he’ll be leaving in a ten minutes towards **you-know-where**. Tell him he’ll need his dagger always by his side too.” Jack Manifold was another personal knight to the King and Queen. He always stood by Queen Niki’s left.

“Right away.” Jack responded and quickly left to go inform Fundy of his orders.

Fundy, Eret, Wilbur, Niki and Techno are all around the same age, even though Eret and Niki rule over land they don’t treat Fundy, Techno and Wilbur like kid princes but as equals in kingship. They all get along fairly well. Eret and Niki also treat Hbomb and Jack like long time friends they’ve known for years.

Within a few minutes, a boy with orangish brown hair and white highlights came rushing into the throne room. Fundy faced towards his best friends looking worried. “What’s the reason I’m being sent **there** after we stopped a year ago?” Fundy asked, his eyes darting back and forth at Niki and Eret.

“Fundy...” Eret started. A small sigh escaped his mouth. “It’s about Sally. The Bloodvines Assassins, they killed her.” 

“...” Fundy went quiet. “Sally...? _The_ Princess Sally of Coral Kingdom?! They killed her?!” 

“That’s what Eret said Fundy.” Niki looked down at her lap. “I’m sorry, we have to send you away because of this but, Philza from Sleepy Boys Kingdom said they started training again, you need to learn to protect yourselves. We can’t have a death like Sally’s occur again.” 

“I understand.” Fundy lamented, clenching his fists. 

“Prince Floris, the carriage will be here shortly.” A Butler informed. 

Niki stood from her throne. “Promise me, we’ll start the CoconutXXXX planning as soon as you get back.” Niki mumbled, hugged her friend. 

“Yeah... yeah. I promise Niki. Don’t you worry, I will come back stronger than Techno.” Fundy joked a bit, causing Eret and Niki to smile. “I feel like I’m your son, if you keep up with this.” 

Niki let go. “Fine then.” Niki rolled her eyes. “Eret come say goodbye to our son.” Niki joked. 

“Goodbye son! Get stronger then Techno our little champion.” Eret joked, walking over towards Niki and Fundy, hooking his arm around Fundy’s shoulder. 

“I’m leaving now!” Fundy groaned at the parent behavior. “Don’t grow old.” 

“You already are doing that without us!” Niki laughed. She waved goodbye to Fundy as the boy left the room. 

“Race you to the thrones.” Eret nudged Niki’s shoulder. 

“No! You’re not in a gown!” Niki accused. 

“But I am in knee-high heels.” Eret mentioned laughing. 

• • • 

Multiple carriages headed towards their destination holding the royalty of the Dream SMP lands inside. Prince Grayson (a.k.a Purpled) of Pixel Kingdom was sitting in a carriage with Prince Ranboo of Lethe Kingdom. Both of the boys sat in comfortable silence, one was looking out the carriage window, the other had intrusive thoughts racing their mind. “Kill or be killed.” Purpled thought, at least that’s what his older brother went by. Purpled sighed and thought about gruesome death scenarios for whoever. It was odd for a prince to think of that, but ever since the last lesson the princes were taught, it’s all he could think about. “Always have a back up plan. Always think of the possible scenarios you can die, and your land will crumble.” Purpled thought. 

“Ranboo, you think Tommy and Tubbo beat us **there**?” Purpled asked, crossing his arms. 

“Probabaly, given that Tommy was already being sent as we got the news.” Ranboo said, wanting to sit on the floor of the carriage, given his height. “Tubbo though... I don’t think so.” 

The carriage came to a sudden stop, notifying Ranboo and Purpled they arrived. In a short few seconds the carriage door open, “Prince Ranboo, Prince Grayson.” The footman said, bowing as he opened the door. Ranboo and Purpled looked at each other before exiting the carriage.

In front of them were other royals from other kingdoms, such as Prince Theseus, who insisted on going by Tommy. He stood next to his brothers and noticed Purpled and Ranboo. Ranboo wordlessly waved at Tommy, and Purpled nodded out of respect. To Purpled and Ranboo’s surprise they saw Tubbo leaning against a wooden railing, talking with his older cousins, Clay (Dream) and Noah (Foolish). Tubbo happily waved at the two boys and went to go talk with them.

A shrilly girl scream was heard and the princes whipped their heads around to see George hiding behind Nick (a.k.a Sapnap). “George!” Dream greeted, holding back his laughter. Fundy arrived soon after George and Sapnap, noticing two royals were missing. Fundy was going to ask but Prince Alexis (Quackity) and Prince Karl walked behind him, yelling for Sapnap.

As time flew by, there was no sign of their instructor, the princes were getting quite bored. Foolish was napping by the tree with George. Sapnap, Dream and Purpled were talking about Punz’s (Purpled’s older brother) recent coronation. Techno was having a one-sided conversation with Ranboo about a book he read. Ranboo happily listened as Tommy would pass by them faking a yawn before plopping himself next to Wilbur and Tubbo. Quackity and Karl stated they were popping off doing whatever they were doing, Sapnap shortly joined them. As for Fundy, he was laying on a large branch in the tree, with his dagger resting in his chest as he closed his eyes.

Near sunset, most of the princes were napping, a door opened alarming them, awake. Their carriages already left, was their another building around? The princes all had their standby weapon in their hand, waiting for whoever exited or entered a building. 

“Greetings, all of you.” A familiar voice said. In a split second Dream, Techno and Sapnap threw their weapons at the source of the voice. The person did not seem to be phase by the sudden attempt on their life as the weapons stopped mid-air, an inch away from the person’s face.

The person sighed in disappointment. “Rusty on the throwing. I see, we need a little work on that. I thought I said to practice throwing darts every moment you got. These knives and daggers should be a centimeter from my face.” The weapons dropped as the person smiled.

“Sam!” Tommy exclaimed, looking at the green haired man in awe. “You have to teach me to do that!”

Two other people came out from the shadows. “I don’t understand why I was called here too.” A woman complained. “Aren’t Ponk and you enough?”

“Hush, Minx! We’re in front of the princes now.” A man said, assuming to be Ponk. Minx only rolled her eyes and mumbled something along the lines of “I want to be with Niki though”.

“Don’t mind those two.” Sam said, pulling a wand out of his sleeve and flicked his wrist. He walked pass the royals, opening a door that appeared out of thin air. “Come on. We have much to practice. I’m assuming you all are quite rusty, considering that little attack.” Sam chuckled, as the princes followed them inside the door.

With another flick of a wand the door disappeared from the outside. “It’s so fuckin’ dusty.” Minx sniffled, getting her wand out and flicking her wrist. Candles lit up the room, it was absolutely beautiful, without the sneezes and sniffles they felt at peace with the room. It felt like something out of Hogwarts.

Sam stood on a table dusty table. “You all know why your gathered here, Bloodvines and Butcher are active once more, and possibly this could be the end an era and the Dream SMP will crumble.” 

A sneeze was heard. “Do this later, Samuel. This place need cleaning before we all die of allergies.” Minx demanded.

The princes looked at Minx. “Well don’t look at me! You were taught how to clean, right?” Minx stated, the princes didn’t move. Minx rolled her eyes and walked towards Sam, tugging him down by the wrist. “There useless if they can’t clean. I get they have maids and butlers, but if these rich-ass mother fuckers don’t at least have chores here, I’m hexing them.” 

“Fine. Ponk and I—”

“Leave me out of this! You brought us here to save them from danger and motivate them, not teach.” Ponk’s voice lingered down a hall.

“... **I will** handle this.” Sam sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. “Alright, let’s clean this place, then we’ll review your skills.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing commoner’s work.”

“C’mon Tommy! Our maids and butlers won’t be around all the time.”

“I don’t want to keep on sneezing every 5 seconds.”

“Agreed.”

“Unlike Theseus, Wilbur and I did our own chores.”

“Call me Tommy!” Tommy flipped off his brothers.

“We’ll pop off!”

“...work...now...? We waited until sunset for our instructors and now, we clean.”

“Stop complaining the faster we clean, the faster we will test our skills on our old dummies.”

“Henry!”

“Imagine naming your test dummy.”

“Fuck off.”

“Oh! And please take off your royal accessories, here you’ll only need a simply dress shirt and pants. Capes and all that will get in the way, _if you remember from_... what was it. A year ago?”

“Seems about right.” Ponk walked into the main room. “Well what are you all doing? Get dusting, Minx and I will be occupied with other things.”

“This isn’t a vacation, Ponk, Minx!”

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon Ponk, we have better things to do, like choosing the biggest room here.” Minx laughed and with a flick of Ponk’s wand they disappeared out of thin air.

“No fair!”

“Wizards and witches are rubbish.”

“Don’t worry, they’re off gathering herbs and other things for elixirs and potions. Well then let’s get cleaning.” Sam commanded, with a wave of his wands, old buckets, mops and rags floated out of a closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction on Ao3 and I’m dead serious when I made this story out of the blue. Anyways hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I’ll probably brainstorm ideas later on and actually get a full plot.  
>    
> Check me out:
> 
> Tiktok: zarmars_


End file.
